


I do too

by crowleyhasfeels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Dean, F/M, M/M, Top Castiel, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9087892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleyhasfeels/pseuds/crowleyhasfeels
Summary: Castiel is all set to marry his fiance Naomi. What could go wrong? Maybe your best friend walking out in the middle of the ceremony and an ultimatum of all ultimatums.





	1. Chapter 1

            Cas had been picturing this moment for the past few months. How she would look walking down the aisle towards him. He wondered how she would do her hair and her makeup. Would she smile when she walked down or would she carry that solemn look she normally had? People always told her that she looked mean but Cas knew differently. She did not have the best life and while her face was not always smiling, she was, for the most part, happy. But he hoped that she would smile as she walked towards him.

            She smiled. Cas was glad that she was smiling as she walked towards him. She was wearing a tight-fitting dress that stopped just above her knees and a veil that covered half of her face. She had decided to wear her hair down in curls. It was not often that she wore her hair down. He had always told her that he liked it best that way. And now, her she was, looking stunning, a smile on her face, walking toward him down the aisle and he … he was not as happy as he should be.

            Cas chalked it up to nerves and pushed it aside as she finally stood in front of him.

            “Good morning and welcome. Naomi and Castiel are so glad to have you here on this beautiful summer day.” The officiant, Father Alistare, from Naomi’s church, began. “Before we begin I’d like to ask you all to make sure your cell phones, beepers, handheld gaming devices, and iPads are all on silent.”

            There was a soft fit of laughter from the crowd. Father Alistare smiled out at them all, showing that he, in fact, knew it was a joke but that he was also completely serious. Once the laughter had died back down to silence, he turned his attention back to Cas and Naomi.

            “Love is a miraculous gift, and a wedding is a celebration of that magic, and that is why we are here today.” Father Alistare began what Castiel knew was going to be a long and drawn out speech. It was what Naomi asked for and she never failed to get the things that she wanted in life. “We are gathered together to be overjoyed for, and with, Castiel and Naomi, who are so wonderfully suited to one another that it is a pure delight for the rest of us to see how happy two people can be. They are the example of the love that in its light-heartedness dissolves the notion of love as hard work. They are the promise of possibility, the expectation of joyful surprise. We are here to celebrate, witness, honor, dance, laugh, sing, eat, and be glad because these two kids have found their bashert.”

            Castiel was not even sure where these words had come from. Were they normal for a wedding? Was it something special for them or were they just words used over and over again at every wedding that he performed? Castiel hoped that it was just the same old thing because he did not feel that they were completely fitting words for them. They were not wrong but he did not see them as words that someone would just write about them like that.

            “Divine light that illuminated our hearts and gives life to each cell of our being, we give thanks for the love that has gathered us together in this place, and especially for the beautiful, heartwarming love that Naomi and Castiel have chosen this day to consecrate in marriage.” Castiel almost rolled his eyes at the Father’s words. Why did weddings have to be so damn boring? “For all the beauty that you have bestowed upon them we give great thanks, for their open hearts and loving spirits, for their wisdom in choosing to love, for their willingness to walk on the path of true love, with all its joys and burdens and lessons. Bless them now with your joyful abundant radiance, so that the words they say, the feelings that beautifully transform them in these moments, and the dreams that they dare to dream can be lived out in their marriage.”

            There were crickets from the guests for the most part. Castiel felt bad for boring them with long speeches. He would have turned around to say something but why apologize now, especially when he had a feeling that there was more to come. If he knew Naomi right, which he was sure he did, she was going to make sure to go above and beyond what was really needed.

            “Now,” Father Alastare began to speak once more. “Should there be anyone who has cause why this couple should not be united in marriage? Speak now, or forever hold your peace.”

            There was a silence as Castiel and Naomi looked over the guests. Castiel had never actually been a to a wedding where someone said something. He was not sure why this was even a part of a wedding cere…

            “I, um,” Castiel turned when he heard Dean, his best man, start to speak behind him.

            “You what?” Naomi narrowed her eyes and glared at Dean. Castiel simply stared at him in confusion.

            “I’m sorry,” Dean fidgeted on his feet and looked back and forth between Naomi and Castiel. “I just can’t do this.”

            “Dean?” Castiel questioned, but Dean was already making his way down the aisle and away from the ceremony.

            Part of Castiel wanted to run after his best friend, find out why he was doing this. This was a big day for Castiel and Dean couldn’t what? This was not about Dean. This was supposed to be about Castiel. Now he did not even have his best friend standing beside him. Castiel was sure he was going to be sick.

            “Of course,” Naomi groaned, turning back to Castiel. “Everything always has to be about Dean. I don’t understand how a man like that could be your friend.”

            “Dean is a remarkable man,” Castiel defended his best friend, even in light of all that was currently happening.  “I am sure he has a good reason for what just happened.”

            “You going to run after him and find out?” Naomi asked, crossing her arms over her chest. “You always run to him, so this shouldn’t be any different right? Should we just stand here and wait for you two to work out whatever problem Dean is having?”

            “Why are you doing this?” Castiel asked, looking over his fiancé, that sickness in his stomach turning.

            “Because it is always about Dean with you,” Naomi all but screamed it. “Well not anymore. I am done with Dean being the center of your world. I am about to be your wife, not him. So, you need to choose now Castiel.”

            “Choose what?” Castiel shook his head in confusion.

            “Me or him,” Naomi moved her hands to her hips. “It is me, your fiancé or Dean, the man who can’t even stand beside you at your own wedding.”

            “Dean,” Castiel said without giving it a second thought.

            “Excuse me?”

            “I said Dean,” Castiel said it a little louder to clarify.

            “Maybe you two should take a moment to go talk,” the Father suggested.

            “There is nothing to talk about,” Castiel shook his head at the Father and then back to Naomi. “You asked me to choose and I choose Dean.”

            “I can’t believe you,” Naomi actually looked in shock. It was probably because something was not going her way for once. “You are going to let him end us?”

            “I think that is what I said,” Castiel nodded at her.

            There was chatter amongst the guests as Naomi quickly stormed off. Castiel was still in shock over the situation that had just occurred. In a matter of minutes, Castiel went from being completely bored out of his mind to … what was he? Relieved? He felt a sense of relief wash over him.

            “I am outraged,” someone from Naomi’s side stood up. “You are a real piece of work.”

            “I am going to have to ask all of you to leave,” Castiel looked over the guests on her side. “Since there is no wedding today, there really is no reason for any of you to be here.”

            People began to stand, most of them mumbling things to other guests. Castiel did not care what her people had to say, he did not know the majority of them anyways.

            “Can my guests please stick around for a few minutes,” Castiel requested and they all sat down. It took a while, but soon, all of Naomi’s guests had cleared out. Not, of course, before going over and removing the gifts that they had purchased for them. Castiel was oh so saddened to be losing a gravy boat he did not need.

            “Thank god,” Gabriel, Castiel’s brother and one of his groomsmen, finally spoke. “I was so horrified that you were marrying that woman.”

            “Yeah,” the word echoed throughout the majority of his guests.

            “What?” He looked around them all, each of them with the same look of relief that Castiel was feeling. “You didn’t want me to marry her?”

            “Duh little brother,” Gabriel walked up and put his hand on Castiel’s back. “We hated that woman. She was no good for you.”

            “Why didn’t anyone tell me?” Castiel questioned.

            “Would you have listened?” Gabriel asked back.

            Castiel did not have an answer. Would he have listened if people had told him they did not like Naomi? He probably would have defended her and gone about it sooner. He was known for doing the things people did not want him to do, just to make a point.

            “Besides little brother,” Gabriel leaned in to Castiel but did not whisper, as Castiel imagined he was going to, just judging by the closeness. “We all know that there is someone else who should have been standing up there with you?”

            “You do?” Castiel was now more confused than ever. Before Naomi, it had been years since he had been with another person. That person was Meg, his high school sweetheart, and people hated her just as much as they apparently hated Naomi. “Who?”

            “You should know,” Castiel’s mother Becky stood up from her seat. “You let him just walk out of here.”

            “Dean?” Castiel turned to look at Gabriel who was confirming what Castiel had just discovered. “You all expected me to marry Dean? But wh….”

            “Go to him,” Gabriel did not even let Castiel finish his sentence. “I’ll walk everyone out.”

            “No,” Castiel shook his head. “I paid for a reception. There is food and an open bar and music.”

            “Castiel,” Gabriel tried to speak again but this time Castiel cut him off.

            “I will go talk to Dean,” Castiel looked around his guests. “But all of you need to stay. Eat, drink and dance. Don’t let all this hard work, food and alcohol go to waste.”

            There was an uproar from his guests who cheered and stood to pat him on the back as he made his way back down the aisle. He wished that he would have known all of this before, though part of him knew that he did. He knew there was a reason he was unsettled earlier. It was not nerves about the wedding, it was because, deep down, he knew he was marrying the wrong person.


	2. I Do Too Two

            Cas had a feeling that going to Dean’s apartment to find him would be a long shot, but he was wrong. When he got out of his car, he noticed Dean’s car parked in its normal spot. Castiel was not sure whether or not to be excited about this. He still had no idea what he was going to say to Dean. But he made his way upstairs anyways. They were going to figure this out. They always figured things out.

            “Dean,” Castiel called out for his friend as he knocked on the door but there was no answer. “Dean.”

            Castiel continued to knock for the better part of ten minutes. It was soon clear that Dean was not going to answer the door. It was also possible that Dean was not home. Dean could have walked to a close by bar or gotten a ride from a friend, though most of their friends were still at Castiel’s non-wedding reception.

            “Dean,” Castiel called out to Dean once more, only this time from inside the apartment. Castiel had done the nice thing and knocked, but since he had a key, he eventually let himself into the apartment. “Dean are you here?”

            Castiel looked through the apartment, finally stopping at the closed door to Dean’s bedroom. His heart was racing, telling him that he needed to leave; he needed time to think. But he did not listen to the panic. He needed to talk to Dean and he needed to do it now. They could not let this go any further without working through it.

            Castiel took a deep breath and then pushed open Dean’s door. It was dark in the room, so Castiel flicked on the light. At this point, he was almost certain that Dean was not home, but soon he spotted him, sitting in the corner, a half empty bottle of jack being twirled between his fingers. Cas said nothing as he made his way across the room and sat down on the edge of the bed, about five feet away his best friend.

 “How was the wedding?” Dean asked, not even bothering to look up from the patch of wall he was currently looking at.

“Horrible.” Castiel chucked softly. “She left me up there all by myself.”

“Because of me?” Dean finally raised his eyes up to Castiel. Castiel could tell that he had been crying but he was not going to mention it.

“No,” Castiel shook his head at Dean. “She left because of her.”

“I am sorry I left.” Dean set the bottle down completely and pushed it away. “I should have been able to stand up there for you but I couldn’t.”

“It’s okay.” Castiel promised him. It was more than okay. If Dean had not left, Castiel would have married Naomi and his life would be going somewhere completely different at this moment.

“It’s not.” Dean placed his head against his knees. He was back to not looking at Castiel.

“Why couldn’t you then?” Castiel finally brought the subject to where it needed to go. Why had Dean walked out of his wedding?

“It’s not that simple.” Dean shifted, pushing himself so that his back was flat against the wall. He then pulled his feet beneath him. Castiel could tell that Dean was uncomfortable.

“Maybe it is.” Castiel suggested. Maybe it was just something as simple as both of them admitting to themselves what was going on.

“Are we still friends?” Dean looked up at Castiel, his eyes beginning to water once again. Castiel had to work to fight back tears of his own.

“No.” Castiel shook his head, looking over his best friend in the entire world, who had suddently become so much more than that. How long had Castiel been in love with Dean? How could he not know that he loved him? “We haven’t been friends for a long time now, Dean.”

Dean looked up at Castiel, the tears finally slipping from his eyes. He was not full on crying, just a couple of stray tears but that was enough. Castiel had only seen Dean cry a few times and he knew that when there were tears, it was truly something painful for Dean. Castiel had not meant to make him cry but he had to be honest with Dean.

“You are my everything.” Castiel finally added, making sure Dean knew that Castiel did not mean what he had said about their friendship to be negative. Dean was all that Castiel ever was, ever since they were three years old, meeting in preschool. “It just took me until today to see that.”

“What are you saying?” Dean questioned, tilting his head to the side in a very Castiel like manner. Castiel could not help but smile. _So that was what that was like?_

“I am saying that I am glad you ruined my wedding.” Castiel smiled down at Dean.

“You can’t mean that,” Dean tried to argue.

“I do.” Castiel worked to reassure him. “You may have ruined my wedding but it needed to be ruined.”

“Why is that?”  
“Because I was marrying the wrong person to begin with.”  
“Yeah, Naomi was a bitch.”  
“Yeah,” Castiel laughed. “She really was.”

“I guess you are welcome then.”

“Thank you, Dean.”

“So, what now?” Dean shifted again, looking up at his best friend.

Cas tapped the spot on the bed beside him. Dean hesitated slightly but soon brought himself to his feet and made his way over to Castiel and sat down beside him. There was a brief moment of silence before Castiel finally answered him.

“Well I was hoping to get to kiss someone today.” Castiel informed Dean, hoping that he was no being too forward.

“Yeah?” Dean questioned, raising an eyebrow at Castiel.

“Yeah.” Castiel smiled at Dean.

Before Castiel could say anything else, Dean leaned in and pushed his lips softly to Castiel’s. The instant their lips met, a spark shot through his entire body and he was glad to be sitting down. Had he been standing up, his knees surely would have given up on him and dropped him to the ground.

“I love you, Dean,” Castiel pulled back, looking Dean in the eyes so that he could see how much Castiel meant it. “I only figured it out now but I have loved you our entire lives. Even the three years I did not know you.”

“Show me,” Dean leaned in and whispered against Castiel’s lips before kissing him again, only this time, harder.

“How?” Castiel questioned, trying not to break apart their lips for long. “How. Can. I. Show. You?”

Dean did not pull away again. Instead, he reached out and pushed Castiel’s suit jacket away from his body, letting it fall back against the bed. Castiel for a moment felt relief, again. He was glad he had borrowed the tux from his father, or else, it would have been more money wasted on a useless wedding.

“Dean,” Castiel did not want to rush anything that they were not ready for. Both of them were just understanding what was going on between them. They could be rushing. “I don’t want this, not if you are not ready for it.”

“I. Want. You.” Dean moved off the bed and pulled Castiel to his feet, along the way, he worked at the buttons of Castiel’s button up, blue pinstriped white shirt. “To. Fuck. Me.”

“Are you sure?” Castiel began to unbutton Dean’s shirt as well. He had already removed his suit jacket, long before Castiel had arrived.

“I already ruined your wedding,” Dean pushed Castiel’s shirt down and off his shoulders, letting it drop to the floor at his feet. “The least I can do is give you a wedding night.”

Castiel moaned at Dean’s words as Dean pressed his lips to Castiel’s neck. Castiel continued to work off Dean’s shirt and then moved to taking off Dean’s belt as Dean licked and sucked along Castiel’s neck and up around his ear. Even though they had never done this before, Dean knew all of the right spots to apply just the right amount of pressure. Castiel was weak in the knees with every bite and flick of Dean’s tongue.

The next few minutes were a blur of kisses and clothes being thrown every which way. They kissed and touched and bit and soon Castiel could not tell where he ended and where Dean began. They felt right, like they completed each other.

Castiel whimpered when Dean pulled away from him. He was not sure what was happening or what had gone wrong. Why was Dean moving away from him? This could not be over, it was only just beginning.

“Dean,” Castiel began to call out but stopped when he noticed what Dean was doing.

Dean had made his way over to his nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube. He twirled it in his fingers as he walked back over to Castiel, a wide smile plastered across his face.

Dean tossed the bottle to the side of the bed and then climbed onto it. He got onto his hands and knees, holding himself up, ass in the air for Castiel. Castiel hesitated before stepping behind Dean and crawling up onto the bed between his legs.

Castiel reached up and ran his hands along Dean’s ass and down the backs of his thighs. Dean shook beneath his fingers and Castiel’s cock twitched at the feeling of Dean beneath him. Dean had always been so strong and now, here he was, laid out and vulnerable in front of him. He was so beautiful like this.

Castiel moved forward and pressed himself against Dean, leaning forward and kissing him right between his shoulder blades. Dean moaned and let his head fall down between his arms. Castiel took advantage of that noise and kissed down Dean’s back. Dean’s body shook and spasmed beneath him, much to Castiel’s delight. Never had Castiel wanted anything more than the man in front of him; the man who was giving himself to him.

“Mmm, Dean,” Castiel kissed down Dean’s back and over each cheek of his ass. “You taste so amazing.”

Castiel ran his hand back up Dean’s thighs and across his ass, pulling the cheeks apart with one hand before slipping his tongue against Dean’s hole. Dean arched his back, pulling away but soon he pushed back against Castiel. Castiel used his other hand and wrapped it around Dean’s waist, pulling him close and making it hard for him to move away from his mouth. Castiel then began to lick around the muscle that were standing between him and being inside of Dean.

“Yes,” Dean moaned, slowly fighting against Castiel’s arm but not enough to make Castiel feel like he really wanted to pull away.

Castiel took the encouragement and ran with it. He lapped at Dean’s hole, pushing his tongue in slowly, breaking past the ring. He then ran his finger along it, circling a few times before slowly pushing in. Castiel worked slowly, pushing his finger in and out until his finger was all the way inside of Dean. He left his finger there as he reached for the lube. He popped open the cap and poured a generous amount onto his middle and ring finger. He rubbed his fingers together until the coldness of the lube began to warm.

Once the lube was warmed, Castiel pulled his finger all the way out of Dean. Dean protested at the empty feeling with a moan and Castiel rewarded the sound by slowly pushing two fingers inside of him. He started off slowly, pushing in and then pulling out, only to push back in even further. Once Castiel had both his fingers deep inside of Dean, he began to scissor them, open and close, open and close.

“Fuck,” Dean cried out.

“We are getting there,” Castiel scissored again and Dean’s entire body tensed up as Castiel grazed his fingers over Dean’s prostate.

Castiel pulled his fingers back to the tips, bringing another finger up. He pushed back in, this time letting three fingers sink into Dean. Dean moaned and writhed in front of him. His body shaking and glistening with sweat. Castiel could not help it, he leaned forward and licked at Dean’s musky skin. He tasted like what Castiel had imaged Heaven would feel like.

“Cas,” Dean cried out, bringing his arms up to hold himself up against the head board. “I can’t take it anymore. Please Cas, fuck me.”

“Yes,” Castiel moaned as the site of Dean begging in front of him.

Castiel let his fingers slip out of Dean and reached for the lube again. He poured the lube onto his fingers, warming it up before running it over his cock. He stroked himself until he knew that he was good and ready to fuck Dean. It was almost nerve wrecking. Castiel had been with two women in his life and Dean had been with a few more, but neither of them had been with men or with each other. In a sense, together, they were doing this for the very first time. That thought was both exhilarating and frightening at the same exact time.

“Cas,” Dean cried out again and Castiel could not hold himself away any longer.

Castiel stood up on his knees between Dean’s legs and ran his fingers against Dean’s entrance. Dean gasped for air and Castiel used that moment to line himself up and slowly sink himself into Dean. He worked slow, moving just as he had his fingers. He would push in a little, pull out to the tip and then push in a little further.

Castiel finally bottomed out inside of Dean and held himself there. He did it less for Dean’s sake and more to savor the moment, the feel of Dean wrapped warmly around his cock. It felt as if they were two pieces of a puzzle, finally being put together in order to make a beautiful picture.

“Oh god,” Dean cried out and Castiel began to move again.

Castiel started off with a slow pace, savoring each and everything thrust into Dean but soon the thrill and adrenaline took over and he was slamming into Dean as if his life depended on it. Dean gripped the headboard, his knuckles turning white as he cried out with inaudible words. Castiel could feel his stomach tightening, ready to cum deep inside of Dean.

“I am so close,” Dean informed Castiel, removing one hand from the head board and moving it down toward his cock.

“No,” Castiel reached around Dean and pushed his hand away. “You are going to cum because of me and only because of me. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Dean cried out again, letting his arm drop down to his side. “God, yes.”

“Let go of the bed,” Castiel instructed.

Dean did as he was told. He let go of the bed completely and let his head fall against his pillow. Castiel wasted no time. He pounded into Dean, pushing Dean harder and harder into the mattress, both of them crying out. Castiel was not sure which cries of pleasure were his and which belonged to Dean.

Dean reached up towards the top of the mattress and gripped the comforter between his fingers. His body began to contract around Castiel’s cock as he came, screaming Castiel’s name so loud; he was certain that the neighbors had heard it.

“Yes,” Castiel cried out, his own orgasm taking him over.

Castiel stayed inside of Dean but allowed himself to collapse against Dean’s back. They laid like that until Castiel’s cock began to soften. Castiel used that moment to pull out and fall against the mattress beside Dean. Dean followed, letting his body lie flat against the bed. Castiel reached over and pulled Dean to him, putting Dean’s back against his chest.

“Cas?” Dean finally spoke questioningly.

“Yeah?”

 “If it was me up there, with you.” Dean turned to look at Castiel, locking their eyes together. “I would have totally said ‘I do.’”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Well next time,” Castiel smiled, leaning forward and kissing Dean on the nose. “When it’s you up there, I will say ‘I do too.’”


End file.
